Go to Sleep, Jean
by Norikita
Summary: It wasn't really that hot, noisy, or even anything else disturbing. If anything, Jean was tired. But he just couldn't sleep. At least, he found something to keep him occupied. Warning : Marjean (yaoi)


**Author's note** : wow this turned out to be shittier than i had expected. Well enjoy Jean loving Marco's freckles, in a way (freckle counting because i can). ;3; rated T (i guess?), and contains yaoi. Hope you guys like this dingy thing i whipped up at 3AM ahhhh /lies down

* * *

Jean couldn't sleep.

He blinked his eyes several times in the dim light of the lantern, cursing in a volume that was barely a whisper.

He was tired, his back hurts so much, but he just couldn't sleep. Of course, today was a tough day (plus, Eren just had to make it worse). He was sleepy, very, very sleepy. How many hours had he gone through without sleep? The weather wasn't really that cold either. The room was even more quiet than yesterday (which was quite surprising, considering Connie who always snore). So why couldn't he?

He had nightmares.

That was why he couldn't sleep well. Not that he ever did sleep well, for once.

He twisted and turned and tossed the blanket, making the bed cover got pulled away from the matress. But the person next to him didn't seem to mind, though. He was just snoring softly, one arm wrapping Jean on his abdomen. He was the one who calmed Jean when he told the person he had nightmares. Not only did he calmed him down, he actually came to his bunk and slept next to him, just to make sure that it was all okay.

And that person was no other than the freckled boy, Marco.

Jean snuggled closer to Marco, his forehead touching Marco's. He could hear Marco snoring softly, almost like a cute little cub. His mouth opened and closed like he was about to mumble something; but he was just breathing through his mouth. Even though it was dark, this close, he could see the faintest of Marco's freckles. He lifted one of his hands and stroked Marco's cheek, loving the feeling against his skin.

Then again, he always loved Marco's freckles. One of the many reasons why he actually liked the boy.

He slowly dragged his hand from Marco's cheek and traced his shirt instead, before settling it on Marco's hips. Jean slowly focused his sleepy eyes on Marco's freckles, the one on his left cheek. The idea was stupid and silly, what was he thought. But it would probably ease himself. Why not give it a try? There didn't seem to be anything wrong with doing so.

"One, t - two-", he yawned, "three, four-", before he could finish himself counting, he felt the hand on his abdomen pulling him closer; which made his body tensed a bit, before he finally relaxed again, snuggling a little bit closer to Marco's warm body.

Marco didn't wake up.

And he didn't want him to, to wake up and hear this silly late night freckle - counting thing he did. That was why he made the volume of his voice smaller; barely a whisper. Only small breath escaping his mouth.

"Five, six, seven.", he finally ran out of freckles on the left cheek and let out a small chuckle. He slowly moved his hand from Marco's hips to the back of his head, slowly turning Marco's head to the left so he could see all his freckles clearly. Marco let out a groan, which startled Jean and made him quickly yanked his hands away from him and hid them under the pillow. Marco stretched his arms, before mumbling something. It was faint and barely beyond a whisper, but Jean could somehow hear it crystal clear (perhaps because he was focusing his hearing on Marco? Maybe.) : "Mmm... Jean...".

Jean felt his cheeks heat up, guessing that his cheeks are probably red by now.

Marco turned to his left side, his hands sliding away from Jean's abdomen. Great, now Jean was facing his back. How was he going to continue this stupid thing he had started? Jean, his hands shaking a bit, grabbed Marco by his back. He found that the muscles there were much more hard and shaped, rather the ones on his abdomen (he always snuck a glance or seven when Marco changed his clothes). Jean squeezed Marco's shoulders a bit, making the others move a bit, rolling to lay on his back. _Finally_, he thought.

He began counting the freckles dotted on Marco's right cheek, his hand slid to Marco's abdomen, patting lightly as he continued his work. "Three, four, five-", he moved his other hand to support his head. He stopped counting for a moment and looked at Marco's facial features, with such attention to each details. He didn't even want to miss the faintest of freckles and old scars (probably from falling down when using the 3DMG).

And then he realized, the longer this would take, the chance of Marco waking up would be bigger. The sun wasn't up yet, but he knew they were all going to wake up anytime soon.

Jean then moved himself a bit, adjusting his position so he could be much more comfortable. The hand that was on Marco's abdomen worked it's way up to Marco's cheeks, stroking it lightly.

Jean almost jumped off the bed when Marco's eyes opened up.

His eyes flickered slowly, before finally it focused on Jean's hand on his cheeks, and on Jean's startled face. He yawned, "Jean?". Jean just realized something and quickly yanked his hand away from Marco with his cheeks red, and landing down on his own matress with a loud thud (probably loud enough to wake someone up, since he could hear a frustrated groan from the other side of the room). Now he was laying on his back, just like Marco.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?", muttered Marco, his sleepiness seethed into his words. "You woke up almost all night?", he added with a worried look. Jean shook his head, "No, i didn't!", he said, a bit above a whisper but not loud enough to be heard by the others who were a few bunks away. "At least for a few hours...", he muttered in a small voice and head turning away to look at the bunk next to his, avoiding eye contact. What Jean said was in a volume which one probably couldn't even hear when sleepy as fuck.

But Marco was quite on his guard and even though he looked a bit sleepy, he did catch Jean's sentence.

"Jean...", Marco muttered with a tired smile, turning to his right side and snuggled closer to Jean. Jean didn't move, though he could feel his the muscles on his stomach tensing when Marco wrapped his arm around it again. "Go to sleep, Jean.", he purred, moving even closer to Jean until he could feel Jean's hair tickling his forehead."Al - alright.", Jean finally said, his cheeks even more red than before; beet red. He hesitatingly snuck an arm under Marco's neck, wrapping his left shoulder with his arm. Marco could hear a small giggle escaped Marco's mouth, but he pretended that he didn't.

Marco hugged Jean tighter, "Good night, Jean.", before the two finally shut their eyes.


End file.
